


Cell 240

by KisaTM



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 240, Arima is just misunderstood, Gen, I ship them as well, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTM/pseuds/KisaTM





	Cell 240

The hall was quiet this week. 240 hadn't been reported to have caused a disruption since investigator Arima Kishou, started to visit the ghoul regularly. When he first started, he'd leave books for the ghoul. Though eventually the ghoul would finish reading it within a few hours and began tearing up the novels, leaving paper all over the cell. After that, the ghoul would start screaming again until a guard would stop by the cell and tell it to calm down. Usually threatening to remove the books, Arima would bring the ghoul.

Eventually the ghoul would remain quiet unless Arima happens to skip a visit do to his work. It was evident that the ghoul wouldn't eat still, going back to picking at it's eyes in frustration, and generally destroying what little it had in the cell, if Arima wasn't there for an extended amount of time. But, every time the investigator even stepped into the hall outside, it was reported squeals of joy and excitement would erupt from the cell. The occupant bouncing around the small room, until Arima walked up to the heavy door.

As soon as the door opened the ghoul would try to tackle the investigator, just to be swiftly kicked back into the cell. Despite hitting the concrete lining of the far wall behind it, the ghoul still had a bright smile towards the investigator. If the ghoul did anything which wasn't desirable the investigator would punish it immediately. Whether it be the ghoul becoming too aggressive to simply relieving itself in the investigator's presence.

Most of the time, though, the ghoul would just sit close by Arima. Enjoying his presence in the cell, even if the investigator remained silent. Most of the time was spent like this, aside from the odd question in attempt to break the silence. Ever since the ghoul had broken down at the knowledge that everything it once loved was now gone, it was if it was reborn as a baby bird. Imprinting on Arima as soon as it's eyes healed. The investigator was it's world now, and only the investigator existed in it's eyes beyond the cell door.

Arima took pity on 204's displacement. When 240 was captured and background checked, they found it used to work at that cafe as a waiter. During interviews of humans that had gone to the cafe, they would describe it as a quite, gentle, young man, that seemed to have an air of sadness around it. It was usually seen cleaning or making the drinks, rather then going out of it's way to engage customers. It was timid when he first worked there, but when it returned, it seemed lost and skittish. One customer even described it as less than human, as if it was raised by wolves and then forced back into society and was trying to act human.

Arima lives alone. His family is dead and he was never really a dog person. He had girlfriends in the past, and he'd still go out with women if they asked. But, he never would stay with them. His connections with people wasn't very strong, he always felt they talk too much and never just sat back and listened. The world was always about them. He did think of settling down once. But, that would be fruitless. Even if he wasn't infertile, his children would never make it past the pregnancy and that's something he refused to someone he'd call a wife.

So no dog, no girlfriend, no children. He was alone, just like 240, and abnormality among his own kind. He didn't really like the thought, mostly because he wasn't the young man that started for CCG all those years ago. One day he was going to slip up, one day, one mistake, and he would be gone. What would happen to his legacy? Just a heartless Reaper, that slay ghouls with ease? What of his work within finding an alternative for ghouls? Will that be brushed over with the face of death? No, he wanted at least someone to remember him as a human being. As a person.

The day 240 received it's name, Arima's heart melted at the look of gratitude the ghoul had. The pure joy of finally being humanized. It was a moment Arima wish, he himself would one day feel. Despite the silliness of the name the ghoul wanted to be identified by, for a second Arima felt a type of happiness that resonated off the ghoul's large bright eyes. A smile that was genuine and directed at him of all people. A reaper, a killer, yet also this ghoul's capture. It took most of his strength not to break down, in joy as his heart trembled in emotions he could not understand.

:

:

:

:

"Haise, I'm proud of you."

"Goodnight, father..."


End file.
